bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кидо
Кидо (鬼道, кидо:, "путь демона''") — одна из боевых техник синигами, представляющая собой заклинания, создаваемые при помощи духовной силы. Они разделяются на две категории: '''пути разрушения для атак и пути связывания для поддержки. Кидо является одной из основных боевых техник синигами ("занкенсоки"). Чтобы исполнить заклятье, нужно прочитать его текст. Опытные бойцы могут опустить текст, произнеся лишь название кидо, но сила заклятья при этом падает. Отряд кидо — подразделение армии Общества душ, специализирующееся в использовании кидо. Механика Каждое заклятье имеет уровень от 1 до 99, от простых и слабых к сложным в исполнении, но гораздо более сильным. Чтобы исполнить кидо, синигами должен прочитать его текст, который может быть довольно длинным, поэтому в бою сильные воины его опускают, чтобы сэкономить время (как уже говорилось выше, мощь заклятья при этом падает). Сила заклинания зависит от силы исполняющего, и даже кидо низкого уровня могут наносить огромные повреждения в руках сильного синигами. Кидо можно использовать не только в бою. Ренджи Абарай использовал один из путей разрушения, чтобы освещать путь. Для этого требуется аккуратно подобрать мощность заклятья. Классификация Есть три основных вида кидо: пути связывания, пути разрушения и лечебные заклятия. *'Пути связывания' (縛道, бакудо): Заклятья, в большинстве своём не наносящие урона, а, например, обездвиживающие врага. Они могут казаться не очень полезными в бою, но при правильном использовании они могут дать заметное преимущество. Они также включают в себя широкий спектр защитных заклятий, способных остановить или отразить атаки врага. Сюда относятся барьеры и печати. :*'Барьеры': Основная часть духовной энергии, формируется в твердом виде энергии. Эта энергия может принимать многие формы или цвета, как захочет пользователь. Барьеры защитный характер и может быть как просто как барьер, только защиту в одном направлении или охватывать все стороны площади. Барьеры также использовать для сдерживания, а некоторые барьеры могут использоваться для атаки. Барьеры способны также маскирующие духовным давлением и может сделать один духовно и физически невидимым. Сила барьера зависит власть пользователя. Слабые барьеры являются легко разбиваемыми, в то время как сильные могут длиться на протяжении веков. Определенные барьеры могут быть размещены заранее и активированs позднее, тогда как другие требуют определенных артефактов и время активировать. :*'Печати': в целом похожи на барьеры, но гораздо более мощные и требуют гораздо больше подготовки для создания. Печати могутиспользовать только те, у кого достаточно духовной силы, что предназначена для проведения наиболее мощных и опасных артефактов или существ. Печати обычно трудно разорвать, для этого нужно иметь огромны запас духовной энергии. *'Пути разрушения' (破道, хадо): Заклятья для атаки, способные нанести врагу огромный урон. Их эффективность зависит от сил и опыта атакующего. Урон от самых сильных путей разрушения даже сложно вообразить. *'Лечебные заклятья': У этих заклятий нет ни имён, ни текстов, и они просто лечат того, на кого они направлены. Колдующий держит руки над ранами и испускает зелёную духовную силу из ладоней. Используя обычное лечебное кидо, врач сначала восстанавливает духовную силу пациента и после этого использует её вместе со своей, чтобы залечить тело. Восстановить духовные силы пациента, если он не ранен, довольно просто. Запрещённые кидо Некоторые заклятия запрещены Обществом душ. Их использование наказывается как минимум длительным заключением в тюрьме. Сюда входят кидо, манипулирующие пространством и временем, а также те, для использования которых требуется пожертвовать собой. Техники применения *'Без чтения текста' (詠唱破棄, эйсё:хаки): a class of Kidō Incantation where the Kidō practitioner forgoes using a spoken incantation at all. While it decreases the time needed to release the Kidō, it drastically weakens the spell.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 257 While anyone well versed in Kidō can use this technique, it is most effective when done by a skilled practitioner, otherwise the spell could utterly fail (i.e.: the spell explodes in the user's face). The most skilled experts are capable of using this technique to amazing effect. *'Twofold Incantation' (二重詠唱, Nijū Eishō): a class of Kidō Incantation where the Kidō practitioner mixes the incantations of two entirely separate Kidō spells together to save time and confuse ones' opponent at the same time. *'Spoken-After Incantation' (後述詠唱, Kōjutsu Eishō): a class of Kidō Incantation where the incantation is recited after initiating the spell in order to power it up. So far, only Hachigen Ushōda has been seen using this technique, in order to reinforce the nature of his Ryūbi no Jōmon during his fight against Baraggan Louisenbairn. Kidō is commonly seen used in instances of surprise attacks, rather than all-out assaults, being most effective when one's opponent doesn't see it coming. Kidō is also usable with just the spell name and no incantation or spell number. Заклятья Пути связывания = |-| Пути разрушения = |-| Барьеры и печати = |-| Некатегоризированные = Сноски Навигация en:Kidō de:Kidō es:Kidō Категория:Важные понятия Категория:Техники Категория:Синигами Категория:Кидо Категория:Вселенная Блича Категория:Списки